


It's Almost Poetic

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jannik and Cory on valentines day in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Almost Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Valentines Day so this fic was late.

The bed dipped, Jannik laid down and for a split second the world felt normal. Calm and docile everything was surreal in its endless loop, the sun came up, went down and the earth simply continued. Jannik spent little time just laying, however, and with a halting touch found himself kissing Cory gently. He loved this, secluded in the solitude of their room, just holding each other, needing touch. Ripples gave way to waves and they became more than just lovers on Valentines day, they became something more. Gasping breathes and the slick slide of skin, the sheets turning damp with sweat. This was their love, a fragile web weaved around them, a delicate flower in the unforgiving wind. Hushed “I love you”s in the darkened night, the press of tired bodies and minds, huddling together to produce a false sense of security.

This was Jannik's reality with Cory, this was their relationship, their nervous glances, goofy looks and the time they spent alone. A blessing as much as a curse, a feeling that tied them together, the joined love for each other that created a need, desire. They were the spark in the dark. The eruption and combustion of flames among coals, mortals amongst gods. A kiss, soft and considerate, Cory's lips moving slowly against Jannik's, silent communication.

Sheets pooling, bed screeching in protest. Caressing touches as Jannik shifted and bodies came together, melding to join. A bump, loud and unruly, not gentle, not like them, the bed creaking. The wall took abuse and in the window reflected the sleepy city of Vancouver, home to neither. Yet home away from home, a comforting substitute for Boston and Denmark, a place to live and love and thrive. It was all this and more.

A body leaning up, Cory touching fingers to Jannik's face, digits stroking lips as his body was taken. Toes curling, a moan from above, blonde head falling forward, nails making crescents. Blood pounding, the husky noise of Jannik panting, oddly beautiful. The slide of muscle, legs tangling, curling, finding tight purchase around the blondes waist. Cory groaned, his hand snaking between his own legs, grasping and tugging.

Their movement becoming frantic, Jannik is gasping, Cory's mouth hangs open, jaw gone slack, so close, so damn close. There's a noise, unbearable and loud, Cory reasons it must be the sound of his blood boiling. Jannik presses down, deep, Cory chokes on air as everything seems to slow. He twitches, his hand covering his mouth, his eyelashes gathering tears as they come together. It's like two worlds colliding, crashing and moulding together, meshing to form one perfect place, warm and pleasing in a nest of mussed blankets and sheets.

The aftermath is a throbbing deep within Cory and the evidence of Jannik's residence and departure a creamy liquid half spilled out onto the sheets and his thighs. A smile and Jannik descends upon him once more, pressing loving kisses to his neck and cheeks, not bothering to care about the semen smeared over Cory's stomach as he gathers up the ginger.

They don't need words, so they don't say anything. All they need is the careful embrace of each other, the slow rise and fall of their calming breathes, the beautiful view of Vancouver out the window. And this, to them, is the perfect Valentines Day.


End file.
